


Scars? What Scars?

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be explained by a trip to the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars? What Scars?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin.

Arthur honestly didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Gwen, on the other hand, looked well on her way to furious. "He's covered in scars, Arthur! You don't think that's something to be worried about?"

"All of the knights are covered in scars," he pointed out.

"He's not a knight!"

"I'm right here, you know," Merlin grumbled. "Can I put my shirt back on now?"

"Gaius still needs to dress the wound," Gwen reminded him before turning back to Arthur. "Do you even know how he got most of them?"

Arthur frowned. "I can't even remember where I got most of _my_ scars, much less where that clumsy idiot got his."

Gwen gave him her disappointed look. Arthur winced. He looked around for a distraction. "Where is Gaius, anyway?"

Gwen didn't look like she'd bought it, but Merlin let out a conveniently timed whimper. Gwen immediately turned sympathetic. "I'll go find him. I'll be right back, Merlin." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and hurried out.

"That went well," Merlin said brightly.

Arthur glared at him and glanced over the scars that crisscrossed his chest and back. The glare deepened. "That one's new."

"Which one?" Merlin tried to peer over his shoulder onto his back.

"There's more than one?" Arthur asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Er, no, of course not! I just - er, what was the question?"

"Merlin."

Merlin drooped a little. "That one wasn't my fault."

"That wasn't the question," Arthur said in exasperation. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just told her the truth."

"You're right," Merlin said cheerfully. "She should be back in a couple of minutes. Then all I'll have to say is, 'So, Gwen, I've been assassinating Arthur's enemies for years and sometimes they fight back which is how I got all these scars.' Of course, then she'll start yelling at you again - "

"You make it sound like I've been asking you to," Arthur sputtered. "I've been trying to get you to stop for two years now!"

"You know that, and I know that, but Gwen doesn't. And I don't think she'd believe you if you told her." Merlin was still grinning brightly at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like the village idiot when you do that?"

"No, but they have told me that it can look frightening if I'm also holding a knife at the time. Has anyone reminded you that you have lunch with your father in five minutes?"

Arthur most certainly did not jump up, but he did move quickly toward the door. "This isn't over," he warned Merlin.

"What isn't, sire?"

Arthur growled and slammed the door on his way out.

Merlin peered out the door to make sure he was gone before settling back onto his bed and muttering a quick spell to stop the worst of the bleeding until Gaius could get there. It wouldn't do for Arthur to see.

He still had a few secrets, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My thought process writing this was basically, "I love fics where someone finds out about Merlin's scars. Why don't I write one? Except that's been done. What if Arthur was so used to the idea of scars he didn't care? Even better, what if he's just pretending to be nonchalant so that Gwen won't find out Merlin's more than he seems? Ooh! What if Arthur doesn't approve? What if Merlin's still hiding his magic?"
> 
> It was fun.


End file.
